


Pudding

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [5]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s nap is interrupted by a rather sweet gesture from his girlfriend. His idea of thanking her is nothing but pure mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little thing I thought up while eating pudding and is also on my Tumblr

Tom sat on the couch, long legs stretched out in front of him, hands folded behind his head, eyes closed. He was a sight, even while he catnapped peacefully. Sam couldnt help herself though as she crept up behind the couch and bit his shoulder. He jumped, eyes flying open as he turned to look at her. He was mildly annoyed, she could tell but a grin cracked his face nevertheless. She held up a cup and spoon and gave him an innocent grin.

“I brought pudding,” she said trying to tempt him out of being annoyed with her. “Made it myself.”

“Is it pudding or is it pudding,” he asked, clarifying.

“American version if you want to pick it apart like that,” she said flopping down on the couch and laying her head in his lap. He plucked the cup from her and examined the contents.

“What am I looking at?”

“You’re smart.”

“I want you to tell me,” he said in a tone that she found hard to resist.

“Oreo cookie,” she replied, adding an exasperated huff. Tom took a skeptical bite and she watched as he savored the overly sweet pudding for a moment.

“It’s terrible,” he said with a grin, and taking another bite. “I hate it.”

She rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. It didn’t take him long to finish it and they fell into an easy conversation that led to playful bantering as it usually did. Tom was scraping the inside of the cup with the spoon, oddly concentrated on it, the tip of his tongue poking out between his lips. Sam raised an eyebrow as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

“Tom. What are you doing?”

“I thought it unfortunate that you made this and I ate it all,” he said too innocently.

“I made it for you.”

“Oh I know. Still…” 

He offered her the spoon and she eyed it suspiciously. His eye brow quirked upward in that way that made him appear boyish and she opened her mouth. He smiled and instead of slipping the spoon into her mouth, he smeared it across her cheek, his laugh ringing out as she yelped. She grabbed his wrist as he went for another swipe across the other cheek and glared at him.

“Put. The spoon. Down,” she snapped.

“You can’t make me,” he replied.

“I can and I will! Do not challenge me Thomas!”

“Prove it,” he purred. She smiled and bit his hand just below his thumb, applying more and more pressure until he finally flinched and dropped the spoon. She stopped and smirked while he gave her a pout. She kissed the red circle and when it didn’t eliminate his frown she kept kissing, moving to his wrist. His eyebrows went up curiously, the corner of his mouth curling up. She nipped the tender flesh on the underside of his wrist and he inhaled sharply, biting his lip. She grinned wickedly, flicking her tongue over where she bit and gave her a rather hungry look.

“Hey Tommy Boy, Alex is looking for Sam. Seen her,” came the unmistakable voice of Robert Downey Jr. Tom glanced over his shoulder and Sam sat up. Robert’s eyebrows went up and he smiled slightly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. Next time put a sock on the door or something.” He turned to leave and stopped, turning back “Sam, you got a little something there on your cheek.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and Tom laughed as Robert walked out, calling for Alex as he went.

“No! Damnit! ROBERT IT’S PUDDING! THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”

Tom was laughing so hard, she thought he’d implode. Finally though, he managed to stop and just looked at her with a broad grin. She glared at him for a long moment before she felt his hand on her neck and he suddenly looked genuinely sorry. She sighed and he pulled her in suddenly and licked her cheek. She yelped and flailed, cursing him while wiping at her cheek. He was laughing again and she slapped his arm, which only made him laugh harder. She got up off the couch making a disgusted noise and went to the window, arms crossed over herself. Tom was on her heels, his arms slipped under hers and he pulled her back against him.

“Would I be treading in dangerous waters if is said ‘Loki’d’,” he asked in her ear.

“Most definately,” she replied.

“Well then, I’ll say instead that I’m not sure which tasted better. You or the pudding.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere.”

“It’s not flattery, darling,” he said huskily, leaving a kiss against her neck. She smirked.

“Well then, perhaps you should figure it out then and maybe, if you answer correctly, I’ll forgive your sin.”

He turned her in his arms and tilted her chin up saying, “And if I say you?”

“Then I’d say that you are forgiven and seal it with a kiss.”

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers chastely. When he pulled away he had a boyish grin.

“Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged,” he whispered. 

Sam smiled and without missing a beat replied, “Then have my lips the sin that they have took?”

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!”

Tom pulled her against him and kissed her again, this time with more desire. She melted into him, her mind thoroughly seduced by his quoting of Shakespeare, which he had learned quickly was the best way into her arms. She had to break the kiss, feeling breathless.

“You kiss by th’ book,” she concluded, getting another smile from him as he pulled her back and claimed her lips again


End file.
